The present invention relates to a shaped part of a thermoplastic material, such as described in the preamble to claim 1.
Such a shaped part developed as weld socket is known from Federal Republic of Germany C2-27 60 064. In that case, the weld indicator consists of a sensing pin arranged in a cylindrical free space in the body of the socket, said pin being essentially cylindrical and having a tip which is flush with the outer periphery before its deformation as a result of the welding.
The base of the sensing pin is arranged on the bottom of the free space close to the electric resistance heating wire. This weld indicator has the disadvantage that, upon the melting of the thin wall of the body of the socket in the region of the free space, the wall can be broken through and the melted thermoplastic material can escape from the free space. As a result of these melt movements, short circuits may occur and thus local overheating and burning of material.